Collective unconscious
Collective unconscious is a term of analytical psychology, and was originally coined by Carl Jung. While Freud did not distinguish between an "individual psychology" and a "collective psychology", Jung strayed away from the master distinguishing the collective unconscious from the personal unconscious, which would be particular to each human being. The collective unconscious refers to that part of a person's unconscious which is common to all human beings. It contains archetypes, which are forms or symbols that are manifested by all people in all cultures. Less mystical proponents of the Jungian model hold that the collective unconscious can be adequately explained as arising in each individual from shared instinct, common experience, and shared culture. The natural process of generalization in the human mind combines these common traits and experiences into a mostly identical substratum of the unconscious. For example, the archetype of "the great mother" would be expected to be very nearly the same in all people, since all infants share inherent expectation of having an attentive caretaker (human instinct); every surviving infant must either have had a mother, or a surrogate (common experience); and nearly every child is indoctrinated with society's idea of what a mother should be (shared culture). The amalgam of all these effects could be the source of the shared figure, or archetype, which appears very nearly the same in most persons' dreams. Regardless of whether the individual's connection to the collective unconscious arises from mundane or mystical means, the term collective unconscious describes an important commonality that is observed to exist between different individuals' dreams. It was simply formulated by Jung as a model. In his earlier writings, Jung called this aspect of the psyche the collective unconscious; later, he changed the term to the objective psyche. The objective psyche may be considered objective for two reasons: it is common to everyone; and it has a better sense of the self ideal than the ego or conscious self does, and thus directs the self, via archetypes, dreams, intuition, and making mistakes on purpose, to self-actualization. ---- In the Definitions chapter of Jung's seminal work "Psychological Types", under the definition of "Collective" Jung references "representations collectives" coined by Levy-Bruhl in his 1910 book "How Natives Think" as being what he describes as the collective unconscious. The question then becomes whether Jung originally came up with this, or translated it (as a term) from cultural anthropology and synthesized its meaning with his understanding. See also *Archetype *Synchronicity *Collective consciousness *Pantheism *Paramatman Further reading *''The Development of Personality'' *"Psychic conflicts in a child.", Jung, C., Collected Works of C. G. Jung, Vol. 17, Princeton University Press, 1970. 235 p. (p. 1-35). *The Symbolic Quest. Edward C. Whitmont. Princeton University Press, 1969. *Gallo, Ernest. "Synchronicity and the Archetypes," Skeptical Inquirer, vol.18, No. 4, Summer 1994. Adams, M. V. (2002). African American dreaming and the beast of racism: The cultural unconscious in Jungian analysis: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 19(1) Win 2002, 182-198. *Adams, M. V. (2006). The Islamic Cultural Unconscious in the Dreams of a Contemporary Muslim Man: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 8(1) 2006, 31-40. *Beebe, J. (2004). Response to Wolfgang Giegerich's "The End of Meaning and the Birth of Man": Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(1) 2004, 95-98. *Bengesser, G., & Walli, J. (1999). Antisemitism and collective aggression: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 13(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 120-123. *Berg, A. (2004). Letters to the Editor: Astrid Berg, M.D: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) 2004, 65-66. *Beskow, M. M. (1998). Synchronicity within the conjunction of the opposites: Aboriginal and non-Aboriginal cultures: Harvest: Journal for Jungian Studies Vol 44(2) 1998, 119-136. *Bob, P. (2003). Subliminal processes, dissociation and the 'I': The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 48(3) Jun 2003, 307-316. *Bohleber, W. (1997). The construction of imaginary communities and the image of the Jews. Unconscious determinants of anti-Semitism in Germany: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 51(6) Jun 1997, 570-605. *Borovecki-Jakovljev, S., Borovecki, A., & Jakovljev, V. (2004). Phallic woman - Myth or reality of our everday life: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 32(3) Sep 2004, 113-116. *Brabazon, M. J. (2000). Jung and the trinitarian self: Analytische Psychologie Vol 31(120) Jul 2000, 81-104. *Brede, K., & Karp, A. C. (1997). Eliminatory anti-Semitism: can the theory be substantiated? : Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 51(6) Jun 1997, 606-628. *Brown, D. (2001). A contribution to the understanding of the social unconscious: Group Analysis Vol 34(1) Mar 2001, 29-38. *Burns, T. R., & Engdahl, E. (1998). The social construction of consciousness part 2: Individual selves, self-awareness, and reflectivity: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 5(2) 1998, 166-184. *Burritt, B. (1999). Light out of darkness: Towards a personal mythology. Einsiedeln, Switzerland: Daimon Verlag. *Burrow, T. (1924). Social images versus reality: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology and Social Psychology Vol 19(3) Oct 1924, 230-235. *Cassells, J. V. S. (2007). The virtuous roles of truth and justice in integral dialogue: Research, theory, and model practice of the evolution of collective consciousness. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Connolly, A. (2004). Letters to the Editor: Angela Connolly, D.ssa: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) 2004, 66. *Curran, R. (2004). Letters to the Editor: Ron Curran, Ph.D: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) 2004, 64-65. *David, J. (2004). Letters to the Editor: Julian David, M.A: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) 2004, 61-62. *Davis, W. A. (2003). Death's dream kingdom: The American psyche after 9-11: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 8(1) Spr 2003, 127-132. *de Areia, M. L. R. (2005). Anthropological rituals: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise Vol 26(1) Jan 2005, 7-16. *Engels, E. (2001). Ego training in action in culture and history: Group Analysis Vol 34(1) Mar 2001, 55-64. *Eugene, M. (2004). Letters to the Editor: Eugene Monick, M.Div., Ph.D: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) 2004, 66. *Forbes Seeley, E. M. (2003). The evocative object: On totems, and the numinous in relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Garwood, A. (2001). Life, death and the power of powerlessness: Group Analysis Vol 34(1) Mar 2001, 153-167. *Gibeault, A. (2001). Art in prehistory: A potential space for play. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Giegerich, W. (2004). The End of Meaning and the Birth of Man: An Essay about the State Reached in the History of Consciousness and an Analysis of C. G. Jung's Psychology Project: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(1) 2004, 1-65. *Giegerich, W. (2004). Response to the Responses by Mogenson, Miller, Beebe, and Pulver: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(1) 2004, 107-124. *Goertzel, B. (1998). World Wide Brain: Self-organizing Internet intelligence as the actualization of the Collective Unconscious. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Goldstein, R. (1999). Images, meanings and connections: Essays in memory of Susan R. Bach. Einsiedeln, Switzerland: Daimon Verlag. *Groesbeck, C. J. (1988). Review of The Unholy Bible: Blake, Jung, and the Collective Unconscious: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (6), Jun, 1988. *Gustafson, F. R. (1997). Dancing between two worlds: Jung and the Native American soul. Mahwah, NJ: Paulist Press. *Hajek, R. (1996). Male fantasies--Male identity and the collective unconscious: Analytische Psychologie Vol 27(106) Feb 1996, 278-296. *Harris, J. D. (1998). Dream stories: Using story to connect reality and the self. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hauke, C. (2006). The unconscious: Personal and collective. New York, NY: Routledge. *Hogenson, G. B. (1998). "Archetypes as symbolic forms": Response to Pietikainen and Stevens: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 1998, 357-372. *Hopper, E. (2007). Theoretical and conceptual notes concerning transference and countertransference processes in groups and by groups, and the social unconscious: Part III: Group Analysis Vol 40(2) Jun 2007, 285-300. *Huston, H. L., Rosen, D. H., & Smith, S. M. (1999). Evolutionary memory. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Jones, A. M. (2002). Counterresponse to Stanton Marlan: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 4(2) 2002, 67-72. *Jones, A. M. (2002). Teleology and the hermeneutics of hope: Jungian interpretation in light of the work of Paul Ricoeur: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 4(2) 2002, 45-55. *Jones, R. A. (2007). A discovery of meaning: The case of C. G. Jung's house dream: Culture & Psychology Vol 13(2) Jun 2007, 203-230. *Jurist, E. L. (1999). Commentary on Ilka Quindeau's "Remembrance and politics: Psychoanalytic remarks on the recent Holocaust discourse in Germany": Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 22(2) Spr 1999, 273-278. *Kelly, T. (2000). A response to Meredith Sabini: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 2 Fal 2000, 35-38. *Kirsch, J. (1968). The Gentle and Injurious Gods: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (3), Mar, 1968. *Lawton, H. (2007). Beneath the crust of culture: Psychoanalytic anthropology and the cultural unconscious in American life: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 34(4) Spr 2007, 367-369. *Lobanova, M. (2004). "Ecstasy" and "Madness": Characteristics of "Dionysus-Outlook" by Alexandre Scriabin: Analytische Psychologie Vol 35(137) Sep 2004, 318-345. *Lotto, D. (2005). Review of The Suicidal Embrace: Hitler, the Allies, and the Origins of the Second World War: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 33(2) Fal 2005, 198-202. *Maclellan, B. A. (1999). The hidden face of God. Jungian archetypes: Guides and companions in organizational regeneration. A case study of the Sisters of St. Joseph of Sault Ste. Marie. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Maidenbaum, A. (1998). Dreams and other aspects of Jungian psychology. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Marlan, S. (2002). The mixed texture of symbolic thought: A response to and elaboration of some points in Alan Jones's paper "Teleology and the hermeneutics of hope: Jungian interpretation in light of the work of Paul Ricoeur." Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 4(2) 2002, 57-65. *Miller, D. L. (2004). The End of Ending: A Response to Wolfgang Giegerich: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(1) 2004, 85-93. *Mitscherlich, M. (1997). Remembering, repeating. working through: Thoughts on Daniel Jonah Goldhagen's "Hitler's Willing Executioners." Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 51(6) Jun 1997, 479-493. *Mogenson, G. (1999). Psyche's archetypes: A response to Pietikainen, Stevens, Hogenson and Solomon: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 44(1) Jan 1999, 125-133. *Mogenson, G. (2004). Whaling with Giegerich, the Ahab of the Notion: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(1) 2004, 67-83. *Montero, P., & Colman, A. D. (2000). Collective consciousness and the psychology of human interconnectedness: Group Vol 24(2-3) Sep 2000, 203-219. *Morgan, H. (2002). Exploring racism: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 47(4) Oct 2002, 567-581. *No authorship, i. (1984). Review of The Group and the Unconscious: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 29 (12), Dec, 1984. *Nuttall, J. (2002). Archetypes and architecture: The coniunctio of Canary Wharf: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 8(1) Feb 2002, 33-53. *Odermatt, M. (1998). Individuation and society: Reflections on the religious dimension of history: Analytische Psychologie Vol 29(114) Dec 1998, 256-271. *Petriglieri, G., & Wood, J. D. (2003). The Invisible Revealed: Collusion as an Entry to the Group Unconscious: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 33(4) Oct 2003, 332-343. *Pietikainen, P. (1998). Archetypes as symbolic forms: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 1998, 325-343. *Pietikainen, P. (1998). "Archetypes as symbolic forms": Response to Hester McFarland Solomon, George B. Hogenson and Anthony Stevens: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 1998, 379-388. *Pulver, T. L. (2004). From Inflation to the Ordinary: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(1) 2004, 99-106. *Quindeau, I. (1999). Remembrance and politics: Psychoanalytic remarks on the recent Holocaust discourse in Germany: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 22(2) Spr 1999, 247-272. *Riedel, I. (2003). Dinosaurs, Wizards and Angels: Constellations of the Collective Unconsciousness and/or Fads? : Analytische Psychologie Vol 34(134) Nov 2003, 251-265. *Rosenzweig, S. (1940). Review of The integration of the personality: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 35(4) Oct 1940, 579-582. *Ruland, E. M. (2003). Gnosis - a path of individuation: The valentinian creation myth as mirror of personality development. a jungian interpretation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sabini, M. (2000). The bones in the cave: Phylogenetic foundations of analytical psychology: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 2 Fal 2000, 17-33. *Sabini, M. (2000). Counter response to Tom Kelly: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 2 Fal 2000, 39-41. *Sandic, M., & Sandic, A. (2006). The Archetypes Echoed in the Collective Unconscious of the People: Group Analysis Vol 39(3) Sep 2006, 411-420. *Schnocks, D. (2002). Inner reflections of the child and the numinous child within us: Analytische Kinder- und Jugendlichenpsychotherapie Vol 33(115) 2002, 383-404. *Sela-Smith, S. (2004). Review of The art of dreaming: Tools for creative dream work: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 36(2) 2004, 232-234. *Sheehan, M. (2005). Review of "Jungian ground": Seamus Heaney and the collective unconscious: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 50(4) Sep 2005, 557-558. *Singer, J. (2000). Blake, Jung, and the collective unconscious: The conflict between reason and imagination. Berwick, ME: Nicolas-Hays. *Solomon, H. M. (1998). Response to Petteri Pietikainen's 'Archetypes as symbolic forms': The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 1998, 373-377. *Spiegelman, M. (2004). Letters to the Editor: Marvin Spiegelman, Ph.D: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) 2004, 62-63. *Stevens, A. (1998). "Archetypes as symbolic forms": Response to P. Pietikainen: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 1998, 345-355. *Stevens, A. (2006). The archetypes. New York, NY: Routledge. *Stewart, L. H. (1990). Jung, the Empiricist: Yes! : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (3), Mar, 1990. *Strobl, R., & Stompe, T. (1999). Reincarnation and identity with schizophrenic psychoses. Sovenga, South Africa: UNIN Press. *Thormann, J. (2006). Review of The Puerto Rican sindrome: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 23 2006, 163-169. *Tkachev, A., & Topeshko, I. (2001). Eyes blinking reaction and its use in hypnotic communication: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 3(2) 2001, 93-96. *Usandivaras, R. J. (1986). Foulkes' Primordial Level in Clinical Practice: Group Analysis Vol 19(2) Jun 1986, 113-124. *van Beekum, S., & Laverty, K. (2007). Social dreaming in a transactional analysis context: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 37(3) Jul 2007, 227-234. *Vogt, R., & Vogt, B. (1997). Goldhagen and the Germans. Psychoanalytic reflections on the German response to a book and its author: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 51(6) Jun 1997, 494-569. *von Franz, M.-L. (1994). Archetypal dimensions of the psyche. Boston, MA: Shambhala Publications. *Wirth, H.-J. (2003). 9/11 as a collective trauma: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 30(4) Spr 2003, 363-388. category:Jungian psychology External links * for Research in Archetypal Symbolism'': A pictorial and written archive of mythological, ritualistic, and symbolic images from all over the world and from all epochs of human history. * Jungian Psychology Discussion Forum